1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to a device to prevent the emission of aromatic compounds into the atmosphere during glycol dehydration. Such emissions include water and hydrocarbons as liquids in vapor form.
Glycol is normally used as a hydrate inhibitor or desiccant during treatment of well gas. Subsequent to such use, glycol is regenerated in a glycol reboiler or reconcentrator in a process that yields large emissions into the atmosphere of water and hydrocarbons in vapor form. This invention enables the recapture of these compounds in liquid form and the burning of the excess vapors when deemed necessary, though a cooling process involving the spraying of cooling water directly on the heated emissions so as to condense major portions of the vapor; while enabling the burning of the remaining portion of the vapor.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The broad concept of cooling a gas by spraying the gas with cooling water is well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,621, issued Jul. 15, 1941 to Peter Schlumbohn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,330,920, issued Feb. 17, 1920 to Alfred E. Stacey, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,012, issued Sep. 22, 1953 to Charles J. Thatcher, disclose arrangements primarily directed to air conditioning wherein the air is cooled by being sprayed by water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,871, issued Sep. 25, 1973 to Michael W. Larinoff, discloses an apparatus for condensing exhaust steam from a steam turbine power plant, wherein the steam is sprayed by cooled condensate of the steam. U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,938, issued Sep. 8, 1981 to Sven G. R. Lagerquist et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,751, issued May 29, 1990 to Frank P. Fischer et al., discloses heat exchange arrangements wherein hot gases are cooled by spraying the gases with water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,062, issued Mar. 4, 1986 to Jacob Weitman, discloses an arrangement for treating contaminated gas involving injecting water into the air flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,665, issued Aug. 14, 1956 to Alex W. Francis, Jr., teaches the use of glycol as a hydrate inhibitor or desiccant during the treatment of well gases to separate the gas and the hydrocarbons therein, and discloses the use of a glycol reconcentrator to separate the water and glycol to enable reuse of the glycol in the system. Not disclosed, however, is any treatment of aromatic compounds released into the atmosphere during the reconcentration of glycol.